Valentine's Day
by xLiliumxAricox
Summary: (This was written a while back. Shhh pretend It's Valentine's day.) As soon as they step foot on the island, Kid had been acting and feeling weird. To make things worse, everything directed back to Killer. Why was he feeling this way?


Valentine's Day. What a complete joke. Kidd never liked the holiday and never understood the dire need people had to celebrate it. It was just a dumb day forcing helpless guys to spend a fuckload of money on some girl that they'll break up with a few months later. So, as a general rule, he banned anyone on his ship from even _mentioning_ the damn holiday. He never remembered exactly which day it was, but unfortunately for the redhead, the town that his crew had docked in practically worshiped the holiday. Kidd's eye twitched with anger as he separated his crew to buy supplies. Killer accompanied him in order hopes of keeping his captain's rage under control.

"What a fucking waste of time," Kidd scowled. Everywhere he looked, heart-shaped balloons, chocolates, and roses could be spotted everywhere. "I understand a few stores, but the entire fucking town?" Kidd wanted nothing more than to just stock up on food and head back to the ship as quickly as possible. And maybe destroy a few buildings on his way out. The chattering and lovey-dovey looks everyone was giving each other made him feel like vomiting. "This is just annoying, right Killer?" without hearing a response, the captain stopped. "I know my complaining can bug you, but you don't have to give me the silent treatment." Still hearing nothing, the supernova turned until he saw his first mate at a flower store. "Oi, Killer," he called. There still wasn't any response. Kidd just stomped over there with a bit of frustration sprinkled on top of his bad mood. He hated being ignored. "I said-!" he cut himself off as he peered at what the masked man was so interested in.

_'Flowers?'_ Kidd thought. What was so interesting about some flowers?

"Oh, Kidd," Killer finally noticed his captain.

"What's going on? Why are you so interested in this store?" Kidd interrogated.

"No real reason," the blonde explained. "These flowers grew in my hometown, that's all." Kidd raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Why think about his home now? Kidd didn't have time to finish his track of thought as Killer continued walking, "Let's go." Kidd's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he shrugged it off.

"Please, wait!" Some girl shouted, running out of the store, grabbed both males' attention. She turned to Killer and smiled. "I- uh, saw that you were glancing at my store and, would you like some flowers? They're only 500 beri!" she exclaimed. Killed looked surprised for a moment, but shook his head.

"No, thanks." Just as he turned about half way around, the girl spoke again.

"For free, then!" Kidd was entirely confused. Wasn't she getting the hint? Killer didn't want a dumb bunch of flowers. The girl quickly ran inside and pulled out an arrangement and thrust them towards Killer. "I insist!" Killer held the flowers carefully and examined them. Then he shifted his gaze to the girl, who blushed faintly. "I-If you want a reason, it's because you seemed like you really wanted them. And it's a holiday, right?" She smiled, although she looked flustered.

"Alright, I'll take them." The red haired captain could easily pick up the smile in his first mate's voice. What. The. Hell. A newfound feeling rose inside Kidd. He'd never felt it before, but he felt like murdering that girl. Not the usual urge to kill, either. It was more like _only_ her because of some reason. What the fuck was this feeling? It pissed him off. In his anger, he stomped away. "Oi, Kidd!" Killer called. Said pirate ignored him completely. "What's with him?" he mumbled as he followed quickly right after thanking the girl again. He actually had to put in effort to catch up with Kidd. "Oi!" Once again, he was entirely unnoticed. "What's your problem?" he said sternly. He was a bit peeved at his captain's rudeness.

"Nothing," was the answer he received. The first mate sighed. His captain was so difficult to deal with sometimes. In fact, almost all the time. So why did he stay with him? Oh, yeah, because-

The blonde's train of thought derailed and fell into a river as Kidd yanked him by the elbow. "Oi! What the hell, Kidd?!" Kidd dragged him for about seven minutes or so without heeding the blonde's wish to be let go. The Massacre Man was about to yell at him some more, but the expression Kidd had made him stop. Kidd was almost as red as his hair and his eye was twitching.

"L-Let's get some food!" Knowing that he couldn't trust his own voice, the Supernova quickly turned around, but didn't let go of his first mate. Killer just blinked stupidly at his captain through his mask. Was he sick or something? Did the overwhelming hearts and balloons finally get to his head?

"…Sure," he replied cautiously. Kidd must have a disease or something. He never stuttered. Never. Killer didn't exactly know what was going on, so he let Kidd take him to a restaurant. Not a bar. Okay, second sign something in wrong with his captain. All the couples who were originally too engaged in their mushy love stopped and scooted their tables away from fear. Kidd was well known on the Grand Line, after all. He slowly turned to the redhead. "Kidd, is something wrong?" he nervously inquired. Kidd was acting so strange.

_'I wish I knew!'_ Kidd wanted to scream, but just shook his head. What _was_ wrong with him? He hasn't been running and isn't out of breath so there's no damn reason his heart should be beating this fast. Every time he even tried to look towards his first mate, he felt his face heat up. He's never felt like this. Was it because of that dumb girl? Was she a witch or something? She must have done something to him! Or maybe it was this entire damn holiday! Dammit! Kidd felt like destroying something. The waiter anxiously made his way to the two pirates and managed to choke out what the specials were. "Do we look like we care?!" Kidd directed his anger and frustration to the poor citizen who was just doing his job. The man squeaked out an apology and ran to the other side of the restaurant. Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not need annoying runts to be here right now.

The redhead tried to focus on something else to distract himself. He began to set his hearing on conversations around him. The couples were all murmuring about him and Killer being here. They both were infamous, though. So it really shouldn't be much of a surprise. Then some of them mentioned fireworks and a festival. Wait, fireworks?

There aren't many things Kidd likes in this damn world. In fact, most things piss him off. But fireworks were on that small list of things he personally enjoyed. A giant explosion of fire was definitely something he was fond of. That would take his mind off this fucking situation. Maybe by the end of the day, he'll figure out what this goddamn feeling is.

However, fate decided to laugh at his face and burn that thought in his brain throughout the rest of the day. It really pissed him off. It was to the point where he couldn't even _look_ at Killer anymore without his face getting red and his heart beating fast. Damn that witch! She started it, he just knew it! Purposely, the captain avoided, or at least tried to, talking to his first mate for the rest of the day.

Killer managed to get the hint, and left his captain alone for a while. Regardless of whatever Kidd was feeling, the silence was deafening. He studied Kidd's symptoms and had somewhat of an idea of what was affecting his captain. But that was impossible. There's no way Kidd would fall in love with someone. Even if he did, this wouldn't be his reaction to it. Kidd was the type of guy who would take what he wanted and do something stupid, despite the consequences. So, there's no reason for him to act this way. But Killer couldn't imagine who Kidd would like. They should resolve this soon, it was getting dark. Kidd's sudden halt startled the masked man. Observing his surroundings, Kidd had led both of them to the top of a hill. Kidd sat down and leaned against a tree. Killer followed his lead and took a seat in front of his captain. "So, do you plan on telling me what's wrong with you?" he demanded. He needed to hear from Kidd if his actions were because of what Killer truly thought it was.

"Dunno, I think that bitch cursed me." Killer blinked stupidly under his mask. One could nearly see the question mark on top of his head. "I've been feeling weird all day, and it's making me so fucking angry." Kidd crossed his arms. The blonde raised an eyebrow, not that Kidd could see it. Well, that's probably the best explanation he was going to get.

"I have a feeling I know what it is," Killer admitted. Kidd turned towards him expectantly.

"Really?!"

"This is going to sound idiotic, but…," he paused to make sure he had Kidd's attention, "I think you're in love." Kidd's eye twitched. "Hear me out. You've been blushing," he ignored Kidd's 'I have not!' and continued, "And I assume your heartbeat has increased as well. Am I wrong?" Kidd scoffed and turned away.

"So, what?" he stated. Killer sweat-dropped.

"I thought as much," he mumbled. "So, who is it?" Kidd was silent. "I promise I won't tell the rest of the crew." Still nothing. Killer's eyes darted to the flowers inside his bag he had gotten earlier that day. "Was it that girl from the flower store?" That got a reaction.

"Hell no!" Kidd shouted. "Why are you even mentioning that bitch?!"

"Alright, alright," Killer responded quickly. "Who, then?"

"I don't fucking know!" Killer threw his hands up in defeat.  
"Okay, I give up." Killer turned his gaze to the starry sky. For a solid ten minutes, nothing but silence passed between the two pirates. "Want to head back to the ship?" the blonde finally asked.

"Not really."

"Well, I'm going." Killer made the movement to get up.

"Wait," Kidd ordered. As Killer looked into his captain's eyes, he could have sworn he saw the unheard 'Stay…' desperately gazing at him. So he sat back down. "Could you do something for me?" Killer nodded. "Take of your mask." Killer tilted his head a little.

"My mask? Why? You've already seen my face before, right?"

"Just do it," was his reply. Killer just did as he was told.

"Okay, now wh-," he was cut off by the foreign lips that descended upon his own. The blonde was too shocked to even move. It was_him_? Kidd liked him? After some time, Kidd drew away, and just sat there in silence. Killer was dumbfounded. Blinking slowly, he just stared at Kidd. "Me?" was all he could say.

"Yeah," Kidd looked away.

"Kidd…I-," Killer said.

"You can head back to the ship now." Killer bit his lip. This was sudden. He never expected Kidd to like him, of all people. Taking a deep breath in, Killer didn't move. "I said-!"

"I heard you." Killer hesitantly touched his lips. "Just… give me a moment to figure this out, alright?" Kidd was in love with him? Why? He wasn't anything special. They were just nakama, right? Even so…, he couldn't ignore how much his heart sped up when Kidd kissed him. He respects and admires Kidd, and as their journey continued, he may have had a small crush on him. But that was it. A crush. Now that he knows how his captain feels, what can he do? What should he do? Augh! This was giving him a headache. "You know, as we headed more into the Grand Line, I really thought our relationship was nothing but friends," Killer didn't overlook the disappointment that Kidd had on his face, "but, even now, I can't help but wonder if it's more than that now."

"What… are you saying?" Kidd questioned.

"I'm saying that I… probably…," Killer couldn't find the right words as he leaned in closer and closer to Kidd, "feel the same," he whispered as he pressed his lips against Kidd's again. An arm circled his waist and pulled him closer to the redhead, which deepened the kiss. Both pirates were so lost in the kiss, that they paid no heed to the fireworks shooting up into the sky in the background.


End file.
